Conventionally, there has been widely known a system comprising a printing apparatus capable of executing a calibration processing, and a host apparatus transmitting a print job to the printing apparatus.
In the system, when a user inputs an instruction to acquire calibration information before printing processing, the host apparatus acquires the calibration information from the printing apparatus and stores the information in a RAM.
When the user inputs a printing instruction, the host apparatus generates a print job based on the calibration information in the RAM and transmits the print job to the printing apparatus.
However, the host apparatus in the above system is designed to repeat the processing to acquire calibration information until the calibration information is acquired from the printing apparatus. Therefore, when the calibration information cannot be acquired, the printing cannot be performed.
Even though the calibration information can be acquired, the information can be abnormal. In this case, since a print job is generated based on abnormal calibration information, a printing result becomes also abnormal. But the user cannot instantaneously determine whether or not a printing has been performed by using normal calibration information. Therefore, the user is required to confirm all prints by using a visual observation or an apparatus such as color measuring machine or the like. A work for confirming the prints is cumbersome.
These problems are not limited to the case of acquiring calibration information, and can similarly occur in the case of system for acquiring a state of an image recording apparatus, thereby converting an image data based on the acquired result.
Aspects of the present invention provide an image data processing system for detecting a state of an image recording apparatus, thereby processing an image data based on the detected result. A user is notified whether or not a detection result of an apparatus state is normal. The user then executes an image conversion after recognizing whether or not the detection result is normal.